


By Chance Two Separate Glances Meet

by Pinkflcyd



Category: Pink Floyd, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflcyd/pseuds/Pinkflcyd
Summary: Roger and David meet for the first time.





	By Chance Two Separate Glances Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingisgreenandsubmarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisgreenandsubmarine/gifts).

> Hey!! I’m sorry for going MIA for a little bit, but I’ve been doing my best to get back into the groove of things!!
> 
> Thanks to everythingisgreenandsubmarine for requesting this! I’m really sorry, it’s not my best work, it’s a little short and my writing is a little bit rusty. However, I had a lot of fun writing it and I am 100% open to more requests if anyone has any! :) I hope you guys like it! <3
> 
> *This story is obviously not completely accurate. Some of it is AU so dEaL wItH iT

December, 1967

Silence. 

That was all to be heard other than the sound of anxious footsteps echoing down the empty halls of the recording studio. 

“Room 6, look for Nick” read the crumpled up piece of paper that David had retrieved from his back pocket. He raised his head to see where he was, and he realized that he was in the completely wrong hallway, as the door closest to him said “Room 17”. He didn’t understand how a studio could be so large,or how the halls could possibly be so confusing, but then again, the only other studio he had been to was a cheap and rundown building on the outskirts of Paris that seemed to be one loud sneeze away from crumbling down. 

“Jesus Christ.” The guitarist mumbled to himself as he shrugged the strap of his guitar case further up his shoulder and turned back around to try to make it to the right room. 

As he went to turn the corner to return to the hallway he was previously in, before he even knew it he had ran right into a slightly taller, thinner man that was also turning the corner. This caused David to stumble backwards with a grunt and nearly drop his white Rickenbacker his parents gifted him all the way from America. 

“Fuck! Are you alright?” Asked the taller man, who had barely even been fazed by the run in. 

Once David was able to catch his balance and realize what had just happened, he looked up at the man, his chest instantly tightening and his stomach floating at the sight of the man’s face, as if he had just seen God himself. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m alright.” David finally managed to say after a few moments of staring silently. “Are you?” He asked as he nervously readjusted his guitar case hanging on his shoulder. 

“Just fine.” The man quickly straightened out his paisley shirt and ran his slender fingers through his caramel hair. After waiting a few moments as he thought of what to do or say next, he for some reason decided the best thing to do would be to introduce himself. He extended his hand out for David to shake, and he himself had been gazing at the shorter man, who was quite adorable in his opinion. “I’m Roger. You are?” 

“David.” The guitarist took Roger’s very large, veiny hand and shook it slowly, also trying to think of what to say or do. 

David’s obvious shyness made the bassist chuckle, even though he himself was now quite nervous. “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry for, uh, running into you. You heading out?”

“Don’t apologize, I was walking too fast!” David said quickly so that Roger wouldn’t feel guilty. After all, he wanted to make a good impression on the attractive man standing in front of him. “Erm, I’m just looking for room number six. These halls are confusing and I can’t seem to find my way around very well...”

“Room six? Oh, Christ, what was I thinking?!” Roger laughed and shook his head. He had been so distracted by this new cute boy. “You must be David Gilmour. Looking for the Pink Floyd?”

“Oh shit,” David thought to himself. “He’s in the band?”

“Yes, exactly! That’s me.” Said the guitarist with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm. “Certainly you are Roger...Walters?”

“Waters.” Roger corrected him kindly. “But yes, that’s me. Follow me and I’ll take you over to the right room, yes?”

David nodded in agreement. “Yes please.” He smiled nervously as he began to walk alongside the other man. He glanced at his face, which was very long, very unique. David truthfully had never seen a man look so interesting, yet so...hot!

However, David’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt Roger’s hand press gently against his mid back. 

“Just down this hall here.” Roger pointed that direction as he led David there. Normally the bassist wouldn’t flirt and be touchy so soon, but god, there was something about David that was so enticing, and he couldn’t help but feel so very drawn to him. Also, his nervousness was very cute. However, he hadn’t a clue that half of David’s nervousness now had to do with his charming good looks. 

Roger took his hand off of David’s back after a few seconds after realizing that he probably didn’t want to make it obvious that he was already crushing like a little schoolgirl. (He wasn’t very good at flirting, obviously.)

David, who was seemingly clutching the strap of his guitar case for dear life, looked up at the taller man yet again, right at the same moment that Roger went to sneak a peak, and the two momentarily locked eyes before quickly looking down at the ground. 

“Uh...” David sputtered as he quickly tried to think of something to say. “I, uh.. you- thanks for showing me the way to the room!” He exclaimed, and that sentence had obviously been pulled straight from his ass. 

“No problem.” Roger smiled awkwardly with a nod as the both continued down the hall with their eyes now glued to the ground. 

Damnit, Roger, the bassist thought to himself. You’re missing your chance! Bloody hell, talk to the boy! Say something!

After a few short moments, the two arrived at room number 6. David had only been in the building for five minutes and he had already fallen in love... Well, somewhat. He stood there quietly as he waited for Roger to open the door, but instead, Roger leaned cooly against the wall next to the doorframe. 

“Y’know, erm, if you ever want to go out for tea sometime to talk about music and things like that, just let me know.” Roger managed to say, and he was hoping that he didn’t sound like a Neanderthal while doing so. “Also, sorry again for running into you...”

The offer, however, made the guitarist smile. “Thank you, Roger. I would love that, and I will certainly keep that in mind. And don’t worry, it was my fault too. Thanks again for helping me find my way over here.”

“Not a problem.” Roger returned this smile, this one a lot less awkward and ridiculous looking. The man was truly amazed at how quickly he had developed a ‘crush’ on this man, and usually Roger didn’t even prefer men!

And just like that, Roger grabbed the doorknob and turned it before pushing the door open, but little did they know, they had just opened the door to the rest of their lives they would spend together.


End file.
